Jesse Cox
Jesse Louis Cox (born ), also known as OMFGcata is a YouTube gaming commentator. History Jesse first started out on OMFGcata in early Cataclysm Beta, showing classes and quests etc. As his fanbase grew he went on to show raid scenarios, hcs, and other features like cataclysm weekly reviews. From this, his number of fans kept increasing and there was a craving for Jesse to play more games. Jesse had to quit playing WoW because he didn't have the time for it anymore and he just got bored with it, although he does currently play Hearthstone. Other big hits on his channel include Skyrim, Rift, Amnesia, Game Dev Tycoon, and many others. While he does still produce Minecraft content, all of it is behind-the-scenes videos about the custom-map he is making alongside his team of builders and friends (RPG-makers). Channels Jesse Cox Jesse Cox is the channel which Jesse uploads all of his gaming content (his Let's Plays / walkthroughs, his Fan Fridays etc). Cox n' Crendor Cox n' Crendor is the channel which Jesse co-owns with http://yogscast.wikia.com/wiki/WoWcrendor%7CWoWCrendor where the two upload highlights from their podcast, Cox n' Crendor In The Morning. Series Ongoing * Fan Friday * Revenge of the Q&A * RPGmakers * The Greenlight * Jesse Sells Out * Heroes of the Storm * Multiplayer Mayhem * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * Stream Of Coxiousness (Twitch VODs) Completed * Resident Evil 6 w/ Cryaotic * Shovel Knight w/ TheCompletionist * Valiant Hearts: The Great War * Outlast: Whistleblower * Among the Sleep * Child of Light * Tesla Effect: A Tex Murphy Adventure * Wolfenstein: The New Order * Yesterday * Shadow Warrior * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls * Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea (Part 2) * Tokyo Jungle * South Park: The Stick of Truth * Metal Gear Rising: Revengance (Blade Wolf DLC) * Metal Gear Rising: Revengance (Original Campaign) * Marlow Briggs and the Mask of Death * Broken Age * Divinty: Original Sin Alpha * Saints Row IV: Enter the Dominatrix * Ryse: Son of Rome * Saints Row IV * Dead Space 3 w/ Dodger * The Cat Lady * Saints Row IV Special: How the Saints Saved Christmas * Battlefield 4: Levoloution w/ Crendor (Multiplayer Destruction) * Bioshock Infinte: Burial at Sea (Part 1) * Borderlands 2 (DLC Previews) * Coxtober: Outlast * Beyond: Two Souls * Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches * Cube World (Alpha Preview) * Kerbal Space Program w/ Myndflame * Game Dev Tycoon * Bioshock Infinite * Far Cry 3 Co-op w/ Crendor * Dishonored: The Knife of Dunwall * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon * Dead Space 2 * Sim City Beta w/ Crendor * Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm * Dishonored * Dead Space * Weekend w/ Crendor: Double Dragon Neon * Weekend w/Crendor: Tokyo Jungle * Uncle Jesse's Farm w/ Crendor (Farming Simulator 2013) * Political Simulator 2012 w/ Crendor * Terraria: The Next World Generation w/ TotalBiscuit * Revelations 2012 w/ Crendor * Weekend 2 w/Crendor Go Go Nippon: My First Trip To Japan * Tera Beta * McPixel * Guild Wars 2 * Fahrenheit * Saints Row: The Third w/ Crendor * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Lord of the Rings: War in the North * Payday: The Heist w/ The RPGmakers * Rage * Dead Island w/ Co-Independent Girls * Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Crysis 2 * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Diablo III * F. 3. A. R w/ iamchiib * Heroes of Newerth * Duke Nukem Forever * Terraria w/ TotalBiscuit * The Witcher 2 * Left 4 Dead w/ Co-Independent Girls * Portal 2 w/ Aveynne * DC Universe Online * Rift * Lore for Noobs * NEStalgia * Cataclysm Beta * Hyrule Warriors Canceled * Final Fantasy XIII-3 * Ride To Hell: Retribution On Hold/Unknown Status * Outside the Blocks * Hearthstone: Curse of Coxxramas * GOG and Jesse Presents * Starbound Beta w/ TotalBiscuit * Terraria 1.2 w/ TotalBiscuit * Omikron: The Nomad Soul * Skyrim Quotes * "You just gotta hammer the bag for a while!" (The Co-Optional Podcast) * "Hello therbdobdaboo!" (Game Dev Tycoon) * "Shut up wolves, bring me a beer!" (Cox 'n' Crendor) * "Knocking out the Juice!" (TGS Podcast) * "Dungeon Keeper Mobile is the World War Two of Video Games" * "FUCK YOU SQUARE ENIX!" Collaborations *TotalBiscuit *PressHeartToContinue *WoWcrendor *CinnamonToastKen *Cryaotic *Strippin *The Completionist *PewDiePie *Markiplier *Yamimash *TheJWittz *JonTronShow *CaptainSparklez *Chilled Chaos *Geek & Sundry *Myndflame *PeanutButterGamer *AngryJoeShow Trivia * Jesse voiced the character Genji the Pollen Prophet in the game Awesomenauts, Spriticus in Heroes of Newerth, Old Druid in The Silver Lining: Episode 1 - What Is Decreed Must Be and multiple characters in This Is Vegas. * He is also the voice actor of the goat-slug ´Yorks´ in the adult animation show ´Broken Quest´. * He also did the voice acting for 3 characters in the "Tales of the Past 3" World of Warcraft movie in 2007. Link to the movie:http://www.gamona.de/videos/world-of-warcraft,tales-of-the-past-3:video,652334.html * Before starting on YouTube Jesse was a teacher; his teaching profile can still be found here: http://www.youthbuildcolumbus.info/jesse-cox.html. * Jesse has broken the law live on air on the 39th episode of The TGS Podcast when he illegally got sent a case and 1L bottle of the UK-exclusive fizzy drink, Irn-Bru by a fan and drunk a can live on air. Needless to say, the mass amount of sugar (as well as a certain chemical which bans it anywhere but the UK) made Jesse hyperactive which made Jesse rage at and http://yogscast.wikia.com/wiki/Dodger%7CDodger which is still to this day, one of the funniest moments in the podcast's history. * He has been on the Shadow of Israphel server, with his player.dat being found in the world file. * He is one of the three hosts of the Co-optional Podcast (previously known as The Gamestation Podcast), along with TotalBiscuit and Dodger. * Jesse has a commitment to always finishing games he starts playing through. However, there are 3 games that Jesse has gave up on, one of those games being Final Fantasy XIII-3. He gave up due to the game "being the complete opposite of what a Final Fantasy game should be" as well as "the game's main character, Lightning, being the most bland and uninteresting character in a Final Fantasy game to date", all of this according to Jesse himself. * Another of those games was Ride to Hell: Retribution which Jesse gave up on because the game was atrociously bad to the point where it became unbearable to enjoy or even play as a joke. * Jesse also stopped his playthrough of Omikron: The Nomad Soul without any reason and still hasn't given one to this day. The most popular theory by fans is that Jesse stopped the series due to low viewership as his episodes of the game were getting around 40-50k views per video whilst all of his other series were getting 100-200k views per video depending on the game. * Jesse hosts a podcast with his friend,http://yogscast.wikia.com/wiki/WoWcrendor%7CWoWCrendor called Cox n' Crendor in the Morning. The podcast's structure is taken directly from American Morning news shows. * Jesse has mentioned in the beginning of his Valiant Hearts series that he used to be a History Teacher. Although this was already a well-known fact across the fans of his channel and of the Co-Optional Podcast as it has been mentioned many times before on both his channel and the podcast itself. * According to Jesse's parents in their second Q&A video, Jesse was named after his father's grandfather and his middle name came from his mother's uncle who had died exactly a week before Jesse had been born. * Jesse's first big voice acting role was going to be in a game called "This is Vegas", a game that was going to be "Saints Row before Saints Row was a thing" however, during the game's production the company making the game, Midway went into Bankruptcy and the game and its licences went to Warner Brothers who scrapped the entire project. * Jesse has stated that his goal for the 5th year of his YouTube channel is to hit 1,000,000 subscribers. * Jesse's original user name OMFGcata, was an acronym for Oh My Freaking God Cataclysm but Jesse never though ahead of time and after Cataclysm's end, Jesse was stuck with the name. Fans then later came up with the acronym, One Moderately Funny Gamer and even after the channel name change from OMFGcata to JesseCox, Jesse still uses the acronym as a tag-line. * Jesse created a meme with his fans about the existance of a "space butterfly" in his first series of Terraria with TotalBiscuit, since then fans have gone mad about the Space Butterfly, creating fan art, t-shirts and other such things. * Jesse has a real irrational fear of Sharks, so much so that he started freaking out when a shark-like creature was in the same water he was wading through in Resident Evil 6. * Jesse got this fear apparently due to the very first thing he can remember from his life was his babysitter watching Jaws whilst he was at a very young age. * During 2014, Jesse asked many of his fans to buy tickets to the second running of Gemucon, a gaming-related convention which it's second running of was cancelled (most likely due to finanical issues) and no refunds were given. To rectify him making people lose their money and getting stuck in England for a couple of days, Jesse told his fans that he would set up his own one-day mini meet-up in England called Cox-con where Jesse's fans could meet and hang out with Jesse himself. * When Jesse plays Dungeons and Dragons, he usually plays a character named Grobnak the Deballer, a shaman who takes the testicles of his male enemies and summons them in a time of need or just out of spite, knowing full well that they will definitely be unwilling to help. * Jesse has stated that the only anime he likes is 'Cowboy Bebop' which he got into thanks to an anime-obsessed girlfriend he had during college. She tried to get him into other anime at the time but according to Jesse he just "didn't understand it, because anime is bats*** crazy. * During the Bioshock Infinite unboxing video, Jesse consequently hugged Simon, trapping Dodger in the embrace. They started rubbing their beards together, traumatizing Dodger. They then proceeded to rub their beards against her own face, further disturbing her. * TotalBiscuit became friends with Jesse whilst hosting WoW Radio when Jesse entered a competition John was running called WoW Idol, in which contestants had to make their own song or a cover of an existing song based on World of Warcraft. Jesse submitted an entry with his song "Raid With Me", a cover of the song "Take on Me" by A-ha. Jesse won 3rd place in the contest and that's how Jesse and TB became friends through that although TB knew of Jesse before this. * Jesse has been a guest on Tabletop, a board-gaming show along with Will Wheaton. * He was partnered with the Polaris network, the same network all of the Yogscast members and most of their associates were partnered with. He parted ways with Polaris and has no MCN at the moment. The reason for his departure is currently unknown. * Jesse is known to have a love for the Dynasty Warriors series of games. * Jesse is also known to love any of Square's (Square Enix before they merged with Enix) old JRPGs such as the original Final Fantasies, Secret of Mana etc. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers